


ALMAMATER

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Student Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Mingyu really wants to join the student council. Guess who's the deadly senior that inspired him to do so?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 9





	1. Structures

Structure of Pledis High's CRA (Class Representative Assembly) 2011/2012

President: Choi Seungcheol  
Vice 1: Kim Taehyung  
Vice 2: Park Sooyoung  
Secretary: Im Nayeon  
Treasurer: Kwon Eunbi  
Com. Coordinator A: Yoon Jeonghan  
ㅡ member: Yoo Jeongyeon  
Com. Coordinator B: Jung Wheein  
ㅡ member: Chonnasorn Sajakul  
Com. Coordinator C: Im Nayoung  
ㅡ member: Kim Jennie  
Com. Coordinator D: Kang Seulgi  
ㅡ member: Jeon Wonwoo

Structure of the Pledis High's Student Council 2011/2012

President: Kim Jisoo  
Vice 1: Ong Seongwoo  
Vice 2: Lee Jihoon  
Secretary 1: Park Jimin  
Secretary 2: Jeon Jiwoo  
Treasurer 1: Chu Sojung  
Treasurer 2: Kim Chungha

President Sec. Coordinator: Yook Sungjae

Sec. Coordinator 1: Lee Taeyong  
ㅡ member: Kim Jaehwan, Choi Yujin, Kim Chanmi  
Sec. Coordinator 2: Qian Kun  
ㅡ member: Hirai Momo, Oh Hayoung  
Sec. Coordinator 3: Kim Namjoo  
ㅡ member: Choi Junhong, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Yerin  
Sec. Coordinator 4: Kim Seolhyun  
ㅡ member: Liu Xiening, Jang Sojin, Yeon Changgu  
Sec. Coordinator 5: Hong Jisoo  
ㅡ member: Yan An, Minatozaki Sana  
Sec. Coordinator 6: Moon Jongup  
ㅡ member: Jang Seungyeon, Kwon Soonyoung  
Sec. Coordinator 7: Park Junghwa  
ㅡ member: Park Myungeun, Kim Dongyoung, Park Jinwoo  
Sec. Coordinator 8: Ahn Hyejin  
ㅡ member: Im Changkyun, Park Soobin, Lee Hyebin  
Sec. Coordinator 9: Yoon Dowoon  
ㅡ member: Wen Junhui, Kim Hanbin, Lee Dabin  
Sec. Coordinator 10: Hwang Minhyun  
ㅡ member: Kang Daniel, Jeon Somin

TOTAL:  
ㅡ 23 ( 12th grade )  
ㅡ 34 ( 11th grade )  
= 57 MEMBERS

(ADDITIONAL NOTES YOU MIGHT NEED) DUTIES:  
ㅡ Commission A: Supervise activities from out of the school.  
ㅡ Commission B: Supervise activities from inside the school.  
ㅡ Commission C: Actively assist CRA's secretarial task execution.  
ㅡ Commission D: Disciplining based on school rules.  
ㅡ President Secretary Coordinator: Responsible for any of the student council's sections' activities.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 1: Guidance section on faith and piety towards one's religions and beliefs.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 2: Character development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 3: Character development of nationalism and national defense section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 4: Academic, arts, and sports achievements development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 5: Human rights and political education development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 6: Creativity, skills, and entrepreneurship development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 7: Physical, mental, and nutritional quality development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 8: Literature and culture development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 9: Information and communication technology development section.  
ㅡ Field Secretary 10: Communication in foreign languages development section.


	2. 1ST DAY

Kim Mingyu has been walking around like a lost puppy.

He grips the two straps of his bag firmer and lets the humid weather consume his fidgety self. Everyone bumps into him once in awhile, some don't even bother apologizing so it just has to be Mingyu muttering unheard nothings and that's just it. He can't count how many forty year olds inside the school's parking lot walking around with their kids, but no shit, he really doesn't bother himself counting because when he does, he always finds someone in the crowd glaring back at him so Mingyu breaks the plan. He doesn't get why he has to count how many parents are walking their fifteen year old sons and daughters just so they can _help_ them search what classes they're in through some papers pinned on the school's wall magazine. Really? They can _read_ , ladies and gentlemen. Your kids can read. They can be independent and search for their own classes. So please, before Mingyu faints from being squeezed to death, kindly walk off the school's perimeter and wave your goodbyes.

When a certain unfamiliar woody scent flurries in, Mingyu has to keep himself from sniffing so that he won't seem like an obvious creep. _God,_ of course, all of the perfume scents. Of course these people around him are going to spray some overpitched perfume.

Before he can hold his breath, someone's already in front of him, "do you need help?"

Mingyu knows he shouldn't swallow too much, but this school's student council members are incredibly intimidating. Each and every one of them. Not the usual type of intimidating, but the _I wanna piss myself so please don't let me stand near these scary people_ intimidating. It's hard not to act all fine, but one of those people wearing black blazers are asking him a question right now.

"I, uh.." his eyes really don't want to meet with this boy's, "I'm waiting for my friend."

"Oh, for a friend?" this time, Mingyu feels a lot more offended rather than intimidated. There's a big tone of mocking instead of being curious and that just makes Mingyu glare back at the student council memberㅡ at his embroidered name on the right chest ( **최승철)** of the blazer for sure, Mingyu really doesn't wanna get himself killed by staring like an idiot, which he is, actually.

"I'm sure your friend's already with the group. You shouldn't wait here, the wall magazine's right over there. Your name and your group list are on those pinned papers."

Now that this **Choi** **Seungcheol** man has been pointing polite fingers to the left of them, Mingyu can't help but to think that he made a fool of himself. He's been standing like an idiot, and his friend's not here with him yet.

"You seemed lost, I had to inform you. It's almost seven, buddy."

Mingyu almost winces. Choi Seungcheol seems really, really nice but this intimidating _alpha_ (don't ask why he knows this term) energy just keeps oozing out like a fantasy waterfall, "th-thank you, sunbaenim."

Mingyu takes a quick stroll to the nearest crowd and personally thinks it's time for him to stay far away from a few of these student council keeping control of the crowd from the back. And now that he's crowded with dozens of students, Mingyu's grateful he has a good six feet in his height. Reading some papers on a board won't hurt unlike these midgets near him.

"Mingoo-yah!"

The said boy looks around, his lips twitch into a smile when he becomes fully aware of that sweet yet strong voice. His heart blossoms in excitement and a giggle escapes his lips when Mingyu pinpoints a short haired girl with the same dark blue uniform as him, "Jihyo, where the hell were you?"

As Mingyu tries to escape from the crowd, Jihyo ushers him to come closer from out of the crowd. "You don't have to search on the board, Gyu! I know which group you're in!"

Mingyu swiftly mutters a few apologies to the people around him since he keeps on bumping to others while scurrying out, and as he feels himself being free from the crowd, a squeal comes out. The raven haired boy hugs her in no time, silently retrieving all of the nostalgic bits and he laughs again, sweet citrusy scent from her vest seethes in. The hug only lasts for a few seconds, but he's happy. He's _genuinely_ happy this time, even if it's in an early humid Monday morning and they're surrounded with students from different junior high schools and different uniforms, Mingyu is happy now that his anxiety dies down when Jihyo's here.

"Let's talk later, Gyu. The orientation's about to start. You see that line over there?" Jihyo stands closer, her small index finger points to a bunch of students lining up in the middle of the school field. There are twelve lines in count, which Mingyu thought they're all based on today's orientation groups. Dozens of students clumped on each line, and a few senior students with black blazers are holding up clipboards right behind the students' lines and Mingyu wants the field to swallow him whole. Councils really _do_ intimidate him.

"Your group is the second line from the left. Yours is group 10, I think? Sejong Daewang?"

Mingyu squints a bit, and he nods, "wait, you're not with me?"

At that, Jihyo's lips twitch into a pout. "Yeah, sucks. I'm in group 1, Jang Yeongshil. Far far away from yours. Now go, I have to get back to the line~!"

"Wait, wait," Mingyu catches her wrist just a second she's about to leave, "promise me we'll catch up to each other later?"

Mingyu feels the need to vomit when his best friend clicks her tongue while grinning and starts walking away backwards, "ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind!"

As much as he despises Jihyo's antics, Mingyu's smile falters a second after she's gone from his sight, "it's a promise, then."

* * *

"Group 10, Sejong Daewang! Gather around!"

Mingyu's ears perk up, and yet his heart stammers. He gulps, everything inside his mouth feels parched and the grip on his bag's straps are secured more. He's alone now, and all of these people around him seem too foreign to the point that he wants to vomit for real. All of the student councils, the prospective students wearing different junior high school uniforms, the humid and hot weather, no Jihyo around him. It's all too much for him to take. He even had to look around to see a familiar council member, Choi Seungcheol, but he's not there accompanying the lines. Mingyu really is going to faint.

"Are you Kim Mingyu?"

And before the bile rises to his throat, Mingyu searches for the source of voice and finds another council senior standing right beside him. He's standing a few centimeters shorter, and Mingyu must be lying if he can't admit that he looks intimidatingly pretty despite the height difference. A clipboard is on hand, and the senior with the embroidered name **Yoon** **Jeonghan** takes the pen from his blazer's pocket. Mingyu thinks it's time for him to respond or else he's going to get stabbed with a pen to death.

"Ah, y-yes, yes. I'm Mingyu."

Jeonghan draws a small tick symbol with his pen right on the clipboard's paper. Mingyu tries to catch a glimpse on it just to find columns of names and before he can see more, Jeonghan subtly puts down the clipboard, "okay, line up here, Mingyu-ssi. This is group 10."

When Jeonghan strides away, Mingyu gets closer to which he thought the line of group Sejong Daewang, the 10th line from the right and eventually, the crowd gets busier. Mingyu's right leg goes frail from the lack of stamina and he curses inside, today needs to end quick. He wants to go home.

A few clacks of static noises start to become noticeable and Mingyu's height thankfully helps himself to see who's holding a megaphone, and it turns out to be one of the council seniors standing right in front of the group lines. Mingyu's eyes widens to a small degree when Seungcheol speaks through the megaphone. He's been standing at the front all along?

"The flag ceremony and orientation's about to start in five minutes. All prospective students must stand in line based on your orientation groups, thank you."

_Great. A flag ceremony._

"If one of you feels sick, do not fret by telling us! We have medics from every sides of the field and it'd take time for them to run to your position if something happens. It would be a very pleasant thing for you not to complicate things more so if you're going to faint or if you see signs of it, tell us."

Mingyu's technically sweating like hell when he heard the firm statement from a girl, and it's highly assertive that he gulps twice. He can't see who said it, but the voice comes from the right side and now he just feels much more nauseous. What if he faints? He can't do that. It's only the first orientation day, and there goes Mingyu's cool high school impression. And the more he thinks about it, his dignity will also be ruined if he asks for the medics help. This is too chaotic, he wants to fly out of this world.

"Anyone? Is anyone feeling sick right now?" Seungcheol blurts out through the megaphone and Mingyu swears he saw someone flinch.

And with the deafening silence, some clashing sounds of shoes happen in a few seconds but that's just it. Some students are walking away from their lines to seek the medics. Mingyu winces as he closes his eyes to resolve his nausea, and he chants, prays that he won't faint on the spot.

"You. You seem pale, kid. Do you wanna go to the medics?"

Mingyu's heart drops to the pit as he opens his eyes quick, and starts travelling around to see whether the seniors from the front are talking to him. He sighs out a shaky breath when he notices a girl standing two lines away from him shaking her head frantically, and straightens her back to seem more fit than before.

 _Shit,_ he really is going to look like a dumb loser if he faints.

" _We'll drag you from the ground all the way to the school's health unit on the second floor if you faint_!"

This time, Mingyu flinches. A deep voice soars through the whole field, and his heart skips a fat beat when another drop of sweat rolls down his chest. The unfamiliar voice glides out loud, even louder than Seungcheol's mutters in the megaphone. He doesn't really want to see who said that, and he doesn't want to know. All he knows is that he should avoid this certain deep-voiced senior at all costs. (That, and also to avoid himself having a tent on his pants like right now).

And at that, the senior continues, "in the count of ten, I want you to walk out of your group and join the medics near you if you feel nauseous. Ten!"

Mingyu stays.

"Nine!"

Mingyu stays. Some people around him walks away.

"Eight!"

He feels weird now.

"Stop complicating things, kids," Seungcheol states, away from the megaphone and Mingyu's legs start to shake a bit. The deep-voiced senior continues, "Seven!"

Black dots appear in Mingyu's peripheral vision, and he sighs out of annoyance as his right ear catches a high static noise.

"Six!"

Mingyu's soul drops to the ground, and his body follows.


	3. 02

Mingyu is indeed a lost, lost puppy.

He whimpers, the sweltering ground field burns the palm of his fingers, everywhere around his thighs, and of course, Mingyu's own bottom too. He uncomfortably sits there on the ground after having a physical drop in the middle of a dizzying event. He can hear his own loud breathings, and the dim drone of unfamiliar voices start to confuse both his ears and brain more. Mingyu keeps on blinking, gradually hoping that his vision would become more clear but that's just it. All black dots, and he doesn't know where to look. He can feel hands gripping everywhere around his arms and shoulders, and Mingyu can't breathe. He can't breathe.

"Please, please- wait, I can't breathe."

And as his quick breaths get louder, the other boy with spectacles start to give orders to the medics team around them, which Mingyu can't hear but the dimmed sound seems too familiar. He remembers that deep voice.

Jeon Wonwoo's commands aren't something to ignore. They aren't something to decline, even if they seem unnecessarily impossible. But do remind yourself that they would end up as the greatest decisions. Even if he's not the council president or a CRA president himself, he was always known as a distinctively forceful guy, not everyone likes it but everyone has to accept it, eventually. Just like the medics around Mingyu. They all send out perplexed looks to each other, professional hands still locked on Mingyu's arms and legs just in case if they have to carry him to the stretcher.

"But Wonwoo-ssi, he almost fainted-"

"Do I have to repeat myself, sunbaenim?"

The crowd is silent, all eyes on the implicit commotion and almost everyone gulps. This, is definitely intense. The medics team are all from grade 12, and the fact that Wonwoo is a year younger than them baffles every single living creature standing on the field.

And now on Mingyu's perspective, he can finally see bits of what's actually going on. This spectacled young man standing is definitely that one council that screamed to the whole students fifteen minutes ago. His cheeks are warm after he feels droplets of sweat trickling down his own chest, and Mingyu looks away. Was it Jeon Wonwoo? He can finally read the embroidered name on the black blazer, and Mingyu really had to look away again. He just has to look like a dumb loser in front of this cool guy, doesn't he?

He wants to stand up, but his legs feel weak and Mingyu mutters out something, "please, I just- help me stand up. I can still join. I don't wanna get carried with the stretcher."

And before the medics could agree or help him, Wonwoo already does. He grips the younger's arm rather harshly, and pulls him up resulting in a clumsy Mingyu leaning towards the spectacled boy. Mingyu is taller, that's for sure. But Wonwoo doesn't want to notice, and he states out a few words to the rest of the students that silenced the whole field.

"It's only been the first day of orientation and we've already got dozens of students fainting, including this kid. I don't want stupid weaklings walking around this school after orientation week's over. Understood?"

Again, his voice is extremely deep and loud. It's not annoying no matter how rude it is, but it does intimidate Mingyu whose arm is still on Wonwoo's grip. Mingyu wants to pull away, but he can't. Wonwoo's much stronger at this point and Mingyu still can't understand why he's still holding him.

Everyone's still silent, only a few hushed whispers here and there and another council just had to step out. Kang Seulgi can't help seeing her partner getting the silent treatment, "answer him! Are you all deaf?!"

"Yes, understood!"

Almost everyone from the councils feel glad at the impulsive response from these five hundred students. Wonwoo does, too. But he has something to handle for, so he's not thankful yet. The spectacled boy gives a signal from afar to the orientation's chief executive and Lee Jihoon nods in agreement, the shorter boy from in front of the lines gives the others another signal to start the opening ceremony.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi, come with me."

There goes the tent on Mingyu's pants. This is the first time Mingyu has heard Wonwoo's words in a normal tone and he can't help but to cringe at his own animalistic behavior. Why's he like this?

"No- wait, sunbaenim, I told you I can still join-"

"I'll have to drag you the health unit on the second floor right this instant. Do you want this the easy way or the hard way, Mingyu?"

This is too _hot_ for Mingyu's liking. God, no. Mingyu needs to stop.

"I, uh, easy, sunbaenim. Easy way."

With that, the council boy leads Mingyu to the nearest health unit.

And perhaps the other students start to whisper words to each other. Jihyo's one of passive listeners, and she gulps as she remembers how it was her own best friend being the center of the attention. Her legs start to wear out when one of the students whispers more to their friends.

"Yeah, that's Jeon Wonwoo, grade 11. Partnered up with Kang Seulgi from grade 12 and they're both from Commission D, the disciplinary section. And I heard that they're not a student council member, but a CRA member instead. We might not want to mess with them, especially Wonwoo, guys. CRAs are much much higher than the student council in terms of levels. Let's be careful. My sister says that he won't hesitate to make us do a hundred pushups behind closed doors if we do something bad."

"But he's hot."

"Not when he tells us to do pushups, you idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WONWOOS LOUD STATEMENTS IN THIS FIC ARE AS LOUD AS WHEN HE DID THE "MAKE SOME NOISE" SCREAM IN OTY ODJDJDNSNDNSN YES JUST LET THAT SINK IN YOUR THOUGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on my experience as a student council member in high school, and i know korean student councils aren't like this, they're not this harsh. but again, this is based on my experience (and also, this is an AU!!). apparently, in my country, some high schools' student council are applied with semi-military principles, which makes us "strong" in terms of physical and mental (especially mental tbh). it's not as easy as joining a school club, it's just as hard as joining military. we're taught to be vocal with our own opinions and not to let our guard down if people are bitching around to us, we're also taught to leAD like actually lead hundreds of students just in a matter of months. hence the semi-military application. it really isnt that easy to join in and i'll try my best to guide mingyu through this phase, from a shy and awkward gyu ((who joins the council only bcs he wants to see wonwoo more often)) to a confident leader gyu. hAPPY READING!!


End file.
